User talk:Coolbloo12
Hi, I'm a new comer here on this wiki as I was surfing the net I found this wiki. It has great potential, since it allows fans of the Naruto world to make up there own stories. but I have a few suggestions. the thing is, new comers don't really know the goal of this site. You are allowed to make stuff up, I understand but things seem disorganized. I was just wondering if you guys out their can give me a few tips of advice and really help me with this wiki. Welcome! Welcome to Narutofanon, or NF for short! I've noticed you have pleas for advice, and I'm here to help. Yes, we are kind of disorganized, but we're working on that. If you need live help go to the chat room on the main page, it's the link halfway down. But, I'm here to tell you how to get your storyline started. On the main page, there is a box that you can type in. Just jot down the name of a new page and press Create Article. There, now the page is made! But, as I can see you know, all wikis use wikitext, but you probably know how to find out about different stylings and all that stuff. So, that's all I think I have to say. If you need more help, give me a shoutout on my talk page, I'm always on. Oh, one final thing before I go. Normally, the user page is used for personal information, like your favorite thing,s friends on the wiki, or experience with other wikias. Character pages are used to display character information, not user pages. well, I hope that clears anything up. have fun! --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 11:06, 16 April 2009 (UTC) An Actual Naruto Fanon Webpage I've found in recent weeks that our wiki is dysfunctional, simply because it's a wikia. I have heard many suggestions to help fix it, but (and I hate to say this) it wont happen because a wikia is free to be edited by anyone. So I have now come up with a more prudent solution. A website, forums to be more precise. I choose this solution for several reasons; * It limits the amount of godmodders: ** A wikia is free to be edited however the user sees fit, this means we have little control over god modding. However on the forums they must conform to our rules or be banned. * It keeps things organized. * and most importantly, the wiki here, that you have created can become simply that, an archive. The wiki will be used to document the important characters, jutsu, stories ect, that happen on the forums. The wiki will be freed of most (if not all) crossovers, and articles can be cut down to only whats on the forums. Mewshuji, AzureDragoon, and Hikaru2Misaru are already users on the forums and so I now ask you too to join. Here is the url: http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/ All current Rps will be moved to the forums where they will continue as normal while the wiki undergoes some maintenance and becomes the wiki for those forums. Thank you. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 16:07, 17 April 2009 (UTC)